How The Other Half Lives
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: A Youma plays mix n' match with Allan and Hotaru


How The Other Half Lives -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
It was a brutal battle with a wierd youma. It seemed that no matter what they tried, the Scouts couldn't put it away. Allan was afraid that Saturn would have to use her rebirth attack to take her out. Allan was vehemently opposed to that idea but he found little support from the other Scouts at the moment. "If it would just stay still!" Jupiter roared as she powered up for another attack. Mercury was in a safe area analysing the youma for a weakness. "Okay, here's the plan. Allan, and Tuxedo Mask draw the youma's attention. While you're doing that we'll direct all of our attacks at it. That should be enough to destroy it." Mercury reasoned. Sounded good to everyone else as well. But before they could put their plan into action, the youma lunged at Sailor Saturn. It had a firm grip on her as it's other arm stretched out and grabbed Allan. The creature then sent electrical surges through both of them, knocking them out.  
  
While the youma was distracted, the other Scouts combined their attacks to destroy the youma. "Not what I had in mind but it worked none-the-less." Mercury said as they cheered and celebrated over their hard earned victory. Saturn and Allan were still unconcious. Haruka and Michiru were checking the two for vital signs. "They're there. Barely! We should get them to a hospital." Michiru said worried about the two of them.  
  
After coming to in the hospital, and the doctor checked them over and said they just had mild concussions and that with a little rest they'd be fine. Haruka took Allan home and Michiru took Hotaru home. The other Scouts were relieved to hear that their friends would be fine in a day or two.  
  
The next morning Hotaru woke up still feeling a little groggy from her painful experience of the other day. 'Huh? Where am I?' Hotaru shot up in bed looking around the strange room. "Allan! Breakfast is ready!" Maria Strafford called. Hotaru sat in quiet shock. 'Did Allan and I....No! I would have remembered! Wouldn't I?' she thought about that and a few other explanations as to why she'd be in Allan's bedroom. Just then the door of his room flew open and his little sister came bounding in. "C'mon Alley, get up! You said you'd take me to the amusement park today!" Jessica sang. 'But I'm not...' her thought was interupted when a lock of long, red hair fell down over her face. She stared at it with horror then quickly made her way to a mirror. She dashed into the bathroom and stared in disbelief at the image being reflected. Next a loud masculine scream filled the house as Maria and Jessica came into the bathroom.  
  
Inside they found Allan standing in front of the mirror just staring. "Oh you just noticed that now?" his mother asked while Jessica giggled. "That's a pretty nasty scratch you picked up yesterday." Hotaru spun around, "What happened?" she asked then realized her voice wasn't her own but Allan's. She quickly covered her mouth and looked back at the mirror. "Are you feeling all right?" Maria was getting concerned about her son's behavior. "The doctor said you would be a little disoriented from your ordeal. It's a good thing you're so quick. You and Hotaru might have been seriously hurt." she said sounding relieved that her son didn't get killed when that transport truck rolled. "C'mon Alley! Get ready so we can go!" Jessica whined wanting her own way. "I think Allan should just stay in bed today, honey. How about I take you instead?" the little girl pouted but agreed, thinking it would be more fun with her big brother. 'What is going on? Why am I in Allan's body? The last thing I remember was that youma grabbing the both of us and...' Hotaru realized what the youma's attack was. Some kind of mind switch technique. 'But the youma is dust now! How am I going to get my body back!?' she wondered as she still gawked at the mirror.  
  
Elsewhere Allan was just waking up. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and stretched. When his senses came about he realized that he wasn't in his house but Hotaru's. More than that he was in Hotaru's bedroom, in -her- bed. 'Did we...? Allan tried to remember what had happened last night but his head was still throbbing. He remembered being attacked by that youma then blacking out. He fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Haruka and Michiru must have brought he here and told my parents some lie I guess.' he reasoned to himself. "Aw well, time to get up!" he then realized his voice was not his own. He quickly got up, "Hotaru?" he looked around the room when he heard her voice. He then realized as his head started to clear that it came from him. He quickly leapt out of bed and ran to the vanity mirror. What he saw terrified him. Hotaru's reflection was staring back at him. 'What the hell happened!?' he said to himself as he looked himself over. Some how he was in Hotaru's body.  
  
A loud shrill scream brought Haruka and Michiru into Hotaru's bedroom. "What's wrong!?" Michiru questioned taking the trembling girl into her arms. Allan struggled to get free. "She must still be suffering from yesterday." Haruka determined. Michiru held her tighter trying to calm Hotaru down. Allan could feel his face turning red as Michiru held him close to her chest as she stroked his hair and spoke softly to him. 'That feel's *sooooo* good!' Allan thought as he started to relax in Michiru's arms. "No!" he then cried and broke free. "Listen to me! Something happened yesterday...." he tried to explain but was stopped. "We know, we were there. That youma knocked both you and Allan out cold. You both had us worried." Haruka said as she hugged Hotaru to her. 'Oh yeah! A little tighter!' Allan thought as he returned the blonde's hug. 'No! No! NO!' he screamed to himself and then pushed Haruka away. "I am not Hotaru!" he stated. The two women just looked at her. "I think you should go back to bed for a while. You seem to be a little disoriented yet." Michiru said leading Allan back to the bed, Allan pulled away, "Listen to me!" he cried now Haruka was holding him. "Her forehead's hot and she's sweating. She must be getting sick." Haruka said and helped Michiru get her to bed. Allan protested all the way. "Would you two listen to me! I am not Hotaru!" he yelled at the two women. "That youma really must have scrambled your brains yesterday!" Michiru said as Haruka was now trying to restrain Hotaru. 'More like switched us!' Allan thought.  
  
Haruka held Hotaru down until she wore herself out. Just then the phone rang and Michiru answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Michiru-mama!" a man's voice said. Michiru recognized the voice as Allan's. "Oh, hi Allan. Hotaru is not feeling like herself today so...", 'You bet I'm not feeling like myself today!' she thought and listened to Michiru's voice explain that Hotaru would be staying in bed today. "Michiru-mama, listen to me! Somehow Allan and I had our minds switched yesterday. I'm him and he's me!" Hotaru informed her adopted mother. Michiru listened to Allan explain what must have happened when the youma grabbed them. Michiru looked over at the two struggling women on the bed. 'That's why she's acting like this!' Michiru exclaimed to herself. "Haruka! Get off of Allan!" she shouted, her comment confused Haruka as she stopped fighting with Hotaru. "It must be contagious!" Haruka said staring wide-eyed at Michiru. "This isn't Allan!" she informed but Michiru shook her head and held up the phone, "This is Hotaru, that is Allan." she said pointed to the girl who Haruka was straddled upon, trying to restrain. "I'm on my way over!" Allan's voice said as Hotaru hung up.  
  
A while later, the four were together in the Tomoe mansion. Michiru and Haruka sat dumbfounded as Allan and Hotaru explained what must have happened. Every now and then they would look at each other and blush. The two were fully dressed so they knew that one -saw- the other. This was going to be hard to get used to. "I think we should call a Scout meeting and explain all this to the others." As they were leaving Setsuna came through the front door. She looked at both Allan and Hotaru and knew right away. Her reserved, stoic demeanor was suffering some severe cracks as she smiled, fighting the urge to laugh. "YOU KNEW!" Allan roared as he flew at the tall woman. Setsuna easily dodged the young girl's punches. "If I had my body back I'd pound you!" Allan roared. It seemed that he got tired easily in this new body. "Is there a way to fix this, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked. "Yes but you have to find out for yourselves. I can't help." she informed them all.  
  
At the Cherry Hill Temple the other girls listened as Haruka and Michiru filled them in. Four bodies hit the floor laughing hard. "Serena, Raye, Mina and Lita!" Amy scolded, "This is a serious problem, I don't find anything funny about it! With that youma gone we have no way to reverse the damage." she told the still laughing quartet. Mina and Raye stopped almost immediately but Lita and Serena were hopeless. "So what are we going to do?" Amy asked looking at Allan and Hotaru. "I'm not sure. Setsuna-mama said there is a way but won't tell us what it is." Hotaru said. "Well how about the Silver Crystal? That should fix it. Shouldn't it? " Mina thought out loud. "Hoo-kay! Here goes!" giggled Serena taking out her crystal. "Moon Healing Activation!" she shouted as a pale silver light blinded everyone. Once their sight recovered they inquired. "Oh yeah! That worked wonders! Tell me Serena, what else did you find in the box of cracker jacks with that crystal of yours?" Allan groaned, still in Hotaru's body and Hotaru still in Allan's.  
  
They tried several more times, which only exhausted Serena so they gave up. Serena was lying in Raye's bed recovering while the others discussed what to do next. "If only Rini was here. She'd tell us what to do." Hotaru sighed looking at her new face in Raye's vanity mirror. "Well until we do the two of you will need to act like each other to keep people from thinking there's anything wrong." Haruka told them. "Darien can help you Hotaru and I'm sure Haruka and Michiru will make sure you'll be all the woman you can be....Allan!" Lita said and fell over laughing. She was soo glad this had happened. She reasoned that this was Allan's payback for always tormenting her at the diner. "I'll give Darien a call and fill him in." Raye said over Serena's snoring. "Well we should get going -Hotaru-." Michiru giggled as Allan gave her a warning glance. "I'll review the scans I took of the battle. Maybe there's something we can use in them." Amy assured them. Mina and Lita walked home with -Allan-.  
  
It was a long car ride home for the -three- women. Haruka concentrated on driving while Michiru would glance at the rear view mirror and giggle every now and then. Allan could tell this was going to be one of those things he'd talk about in therapy sessions years from now. "So..." Michiru started up a conversation, "...there's alot you'll have to learn about being a woman. Who knows how long you'll be like this, we'll have to work hard.". Allan said nothing, 'I'm gonna kill Setsuna!' he repeated in his mind over and over.  
  
"So what's it like?" Mina asked Hotaru, wanting to know what it felt like to be a man. "Kinda roomy." she said first which doubled Lita up. "I feel so bulky. So strong. I kind of like it but it scares me to, you know?" she added thinking how long this would go on. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll think of something." Mina tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her. As they walked down the street they didn't know that they were being watched by one of Grimorah's generals, Pandemonia. "I knew it was a good idea to switch both that boy and Sailor Saturn's minds!" she laughed to herself. She did not inform Grimorah of her plans though, she wanted to have some fun first. She decided to wait to see if her plan would expose the Sailor Scouts' secret identities.  
  
"Now remember everything I told you about my family. If you slip up it could be dangerous. If you do just use the accident as an excuse." Allan told Hotaru over the phone. The two filled each other in as much as they could about themselves and their lives so no one would get suspicious. "That goes for you too! What ever you do -don't- mess up my body!" Hotaru warned. "Likewise!" Allan shot back. The two then hung up and worried how the other would perform. Just then Allan's bedroom door flew open and Jessica came bouncing in. "So can you take me to the amusement park today, Alley?" she questioned Hotaru. 'Remember, Allan always spoils her and always calls her Jessie.' Hotaru reminded herself as she snatched the little girl up in her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Seeing how I'm feeling better today, why not?" she told the little girl who squealed in delight. "Give me some time to get ready then we'll go!" the little girl happily complied with her brother. Hotaru envied Allan to the point of being jealous for having a little sister. She wished she had one on more than one occassion. For the time being she was living a dream of hers and loving it.  
  
The bathroom had become a new unexplored universe for Hotaru. There were so many things she had to be aware of. For the first time in her life she had to lift the toilet seat up. Standing and facing the toilet while peeing was also something new and foriegn to her. She then reallized she was seeing something of Allan's she'd never seen before. Her face turned blood red as she stared at the wall in front of her trying not to look down at her boyfriend's *Ahem* private parts. Showering wasn't so bad except for washing a few -certain- areas. She looked in the mirror and decided to skip shaving. She had to fight the urge though to take a razor to Allan's legs. After her new adventure in the bathroom and a quick breakfast, both she and Jessica were on their way.  
  
Elsewhere Allan was woke up early by Haruka and Michiru so they could get an early start on training Allan to be more -lady- like and it was not going well. Showering was a whole new experience for Allan. He never felt so dirty. He wanted to run his hands all over Hotaru's body but not this way. He felt like the world's biggest pervert and tried not to look down too much out of respect for Hotaru. He tried thinking about other things while he was showering. After his harrowing ordeal in the bathroom, he came out to find Michiru waiting for him. She turned him around and went back into the bathroom with him. She looked him over and made a few disapproving sounds. "Okay. Let's start with your hair." and went to work on the mess. "If Hotaru saw this she'd kill you!" Michiru laughed. Both she and Haruka decided that Michiru would be best suited for Allan's training.  
  
After giving Allan a crash course in hair styling and make-up, Michiru gulped hard while thinking about the best way to approach their next femine hygiene lesson. Michiru reached into a bathroom cupboard and took something out. "What's that?" Allan asked as Michiru held a small item in a concealing fashion and bracing herself for his reaction. She revealed the contents of her hand and Allan stared wide-eyed in shock and horror. It was a tampon. Michiru quickly explained the process to a red faced Hotaru. "I've got to put it WHERE?" Allan shouted in disgust over what Michiru wanted him to do. "All right. Get to it!" she told him, giving it to him, her own face was a little red. "Well get out then!" he ordered. "I have to make sure you do it right." Michiru said constantly clearing her throat as her face was now as red as Hotaru's. 'I'm gonna disembowl Setsuna!' Allan roared to himself.. Outside the closed bathroom door, Haruka listened while smothering her laughter.  
  
"Now let's see how you walk." Michiru said as she told Allan to walk across the floor of the study. She shook her head at all the mistakes Allan was making. Haruka sat at the desk watching intently, while pinching her legs hard to keep herself from laughing. "Watch me." Michiru stated as she gracefully glided across the floor. "Now you try." Michiru commanded. "Stop slouching! Hotaru would throw a fit if she caught you ruining her posture like that!" Haruka ordered. By mid-morning Allan finally learned to walk like -a lady-. The hardest part was with high heels. Allan almost twisted his ankle several times. "How are things going?" a voice said as Allan spun around and stalked over to its owner. "Get me out of here now!" Allan demanded, grabbing hold of Setsuna's jacket lappels. He then noticed a pink-haired child collapsed on the floor in hysterics. Allan was never so embarassed and angry in his life. 'They're all gonna bleed when I get my body back!' Allan promised himself.  
  
"You're not seeing that girl today are you?" Jessica asked as she and Hotaru sat down to eat their ice cream, taking a break from the parks activities. "Girl?" Hotaru questioned. "You know, Hotaru." Jessica answered. "Oh. Her. No, not today." she told Allan's sister, this seemed to make her happy. "Good!" she stated contentedly. Hotaru felt a bit hurt, because she knew that Allan's little sister did not like her that much. Hotaru decided to find out why. "You don't like Hotaru that much do you?" she questioned the child. Jessica shook her head, but didn't elaborate. Hotaru asked a different, more direct question, "Why?". The little girl thought for a moment. "'Cause you spend more time with her now then you do me." Jessica said sadly. It was all so clear now to Hotaru, Jessica was jealous of her. "Don't you love me anymore?" Jessica added softly, Hotaru's heart almost shattered at the little girl's words. Hotaru pulled the small child up onto her lap and hugged her. Hotaru never knew that Allan meant -that- much to her. Then she put herself in Jessica's place. Her family moves half way around the world leaving the only home she ever knew and leaving her friends and family behind. No wonder she always clung to Allan when Hotaru came over. She was afraid Hotaru would take Allan away and never see him again. She was afraid that one of the unchanging constants in her changing life would disappear! 'The poor child!' Hotaru said to herself looking down at the girl.  
  
"Of course I still love you!" she replied, which made his sister hug him tighter. "I just wanna be with you!" Jessica stated. Although Jessica was a stranger, Hotaru felt closer to her than anyone else in her life right now. 'So this is what it's like.' she thought. She always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. She was finding that out now as she tightened her embrace on the child. 'Is this what Allan feels everyday?'. Hotaru fought off the emotion to cry at that moment and continued. "Hotaru would really like you to like her, you know?" she said and the little girl looked up to her brother, "Why?" she asked in a soft, yet curious tone. Hotaru brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face. "Because she always wanted to have a sister. She's told me many times how lucky I am to have you. I think sometimes it makes her sad seeing us together and she wants to be a part of it. I love her very much and I want to make her happy. You can help me with that." she told the silent, thoughtful child. "How?" she piped up. Hotaru smiled sweetly at the little girl, "By being nice to her. I think deep down, she wants to pretend that you're her sister as well as mine. Do you think you could pretend that she's your older sister? I know it would make her very happy. I want you to like her because the two of us will be spending a lot of time together. I know you don't like that, but Hotaru is a part of my life now and I hope you will let her be a part of yours.".  
  
Jessica thought for a few moments about what her brother had said. "'Kay, Alley!" she cheerfully sang. Hotaru hoped that their little talk was as helpful to Jessica as it was to her. "Okay, Jessie! Let's go on some more rides!" Hotaru told the six year old while tickling her, who giggled in delight. This was one day Hotaru was going to enjoy. Deep down she was starting to feel grateful that this mind switch thing happened, because this would be a special, cherished moment that Hotaru would keep with her forever.  
  
The other Scouts showed up at the mansion for a meeting. They couldn't get a hold of Hotaru so they went on without her. "All right you little punk! If you're from the future then you know how this turns out! So just tell us how to change me and Hotaru back!" Allan demanded from Rini. Just as she was about to answer Setsuna stopped her. "The opportunity will soon come." she told them. Just then the phone rang. Allan er, Hotaru, was on the other end. "Guys get over here quick! There's a youma attacking the amusement park!" Hotaru hurriedly informed Michiru. She relayed the message and Allan's heart sank with a heavy weight of dread and fear. "Oh God! Jessie's with her!" he shouted and headed out only to be held back by Haruka. "LET ME GO!" Allan screamed trying to break free. He was terrified that something was going to happen to his little sister. Setsuna quickly calmed his fears. "Nothing will happen to her. She is not the target, Hotaru is." she told him. Relieved for a moment he relaxed but tensed up again when he realized that Jessica would have to watch something bad happen to her brother.  
  
They arrived at the park too late. Hotaru was gone and they found a terrified, hysterical Jessica in the park's office talking with some police officers. Allan quickly rushed to the scared, crying child to comfort her. After explaining to the officers that they would take the little girl home, Allan and Rini left with Jessica. The other Scouts remained to search the park for clues. Pandemonia was waiting for them. "So you're the Sailor Scouts?" she snickered as she materialized before Sailor Moon and Venus. "Give us back our friend! Or else in the name of the Moon---" Sailor Moon was stoped in mid-sentence when Pandemonia held up a glass sphere that imprisoned Hotaru. "You wouldn't want to hurt Sailor Saturn, now would you?" she raised an eyebrow and tightened her grip on the orb. "What do you want?" Venus snapped as they were joined by the other Scouts. "I want that Silver Crystal! If you want your friends back to the way they were you better hand it over!" she told them then disappeared.  
  
It was a rough night for the Strafford family not knowing where their son was. The police contacted them and told them the unbelievable story. Right now Allan's parents worked on calming their frightened daughter. Allan sat on the bed holding the child in his arms, gently rocking her. Downstairs he could here his parents talking. They were very worried about him and he wished he could tell them the truth but Serena made him promise not to tell when he found out about their secret. He just held his sister and hummed a tune that would always calm her when she was scared. It worked. If Jessica wasn't so shook up she would have wondered how Hotaru knew that melody that only her brother knew.  
  
Several days passed without a trace of Allan. His parents were starting ot lose hope of ever seeing him alive again. Jessica had shut down completely and wouldn't talk. Allan tried but being in Hotaru's body made it difficult to convince her that he was all right. "Could you do me a big favor?" Allan asked Mina. "Sure. What?" she answered back. "Could you pay Jessie a visit? I can't get through to her like this. I thought that maybe a visit from her favorite super heroine, Sailor Venus, would break her out of her shell." Mina was more then happy to comply, feeling a little prideful that -she- was Jessica's favorite Sailor Scout.  
  
Later that evening Venus paid a visit to the Strafford family. They were stunned to find out that Sailor Venus was a real person. After explaining to his parents that her and her friends were doing everything in their power to bring their son back and assuring them he was still alive Venus made her way upstairs to Jessica's bed room. She went in and found the child curled up, asleep on the bed. Mina felt so sorry to see the child traumatized like this. She sat down on the bed and gathered the little girl into her arms. The child woke and stared wide-eyed at the woman holding her. "Sailor Venus?" she whispered and started crying. "What's wrong pumpkin?" she said softly as Jessica snuggled into her. "A scary monster took Alley away." she cried harder. Venus rocked the child gently and started humming the tune Allan had taught her. "How do you know that tune?" Jessica asked between sobs. "Your brother taught me it one time." she answered her question.  
  
Jessica looked up to her favorite Sailor Scout, with wide, red eyes. "You know my brother?" she asked in amazement and Venus nodded. "I heard what hapened to him and both myself and the other Scouts are doing our best to find him so don't worry." she told the upset child. "I was scared!" she cried into Venus' shoulder, clutching her Sailor uniform tightly. "I know you are, that's why I came. I knew Allan would want me to tell you in person that everything will be all right. Allan's very strong and is trying to get away right now I'll bet! He's a very brave young man, so you should try to be like him right now." she told the girl. "Alley pushed me out of the way of that scary monster. He saved me." she confided to the Scout of Love. "Of course he did! He loves you very much and would do everything in his power to protect you." Jessica was starting to calm down a little. "I miss him!" she softly said as Venus wiped her tears away. "I know you do. We all miss him." Venus said putting the little girl back onto the bed and stood up in front of her. "I promise here and now that myself and the other Scouts will bring back Alley!" she stated proudly to the sweet child. "Scout's honour?" Jessica whispered, Venus leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Scout's honour!" she whispered in her ear. Venus tucked her back into bed and stayed until she fell asleep. Venus left vowing to herself that she'd do everything she could to keep her promise.  
  
Several more days passed before Pandemonia revealed herself. "So have you decided?" she sneered at Sailor Moon who was holding Rini's Silver Crystal. "First release my friend!" she demanded. Pandemonia did so. "Good! The plan is working!" Mars whispered, "Uranus, Neptune get ready!" Venus ordered and the two older Scouts took up their positions. Just as Pandemonia was about to get her hands on the Silver Crystal, a Rose blazed across the palm of her hand. She yelped in pain as she rubbed her hand. "Now!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" Mercury said as her attack clouded the battle field giving Hotaru time to get away. "In the name of the planet Venus you will be punished! Venus Love Chain Encircle!" shouted Venus as she powered her attack up and trapped Pandemonia. "Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon! Now!" Mars called as the two drew their sceptors and prepared to attack. "If you destroy me your friends will never be themselves again!" Pandemonia roared trying to break free. A crytsal formed in her hand. "See this? This is the only way to reverse the damage my youma has done! Say good bye to it!" she cackled, "Yoink!" exclaimed Jupiter as she plucked the crystal out of Pandemonia's hand before she could destroy it. "Now!" Jupiter shouted, and Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon blasted her into dust.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Enough cheering and more changing! I want my body back!" Allan yelled at them. "Could you hold off for one more night?" Hotaru pleaded, "There's something I've always wanted to do!" She whispered to Allan her intentions and he agreed. "But make it quick! These cramps are killing me!" all of the Scouts fell over laughing at Allan's comment.  
  
Later that night Allan came home with Sailor Venus escorting -him-. Grateful to see their son was alive and not hurt, Allan's parents wre overjoyed. But their joy was nothing compared to Jessica's. "See? I promised you I'd get him back!" Venus stated proudly to the child who hugged her tight. "Thank you for getting my Alley back, Sailor Venus! You're the greatest!" she cheered. Mina's pride got bumped up another notch as she kissed the little girl on the cheek. Hotaru looked at the clock. "It's way past someone's bed time I believe!" she said as Jessica gave a tired yawn. Hotaru picked her up and carried her to her bed room. "Read me a story, Alley!" Jessica begged just so she could hear her brother's voice and take comfort in the fact that her brother was back home safe. Hotaru agreed and after tucking Allan's sister in, reached over for a book. "Not one of those!" she protested sleepily. "Well what then?" Hotaru asked the sleepy girl. "Tell me how you know Sailor Venus!" she demanded with a yawn. 'I'll have to change her favorite to Sailor Saturn someday!' Hotaru thought, "That's a long story." she told the child. "Please?" she softly pleaded and Hotaru gave in. It wasn't long before the little girl was fast asleep. Hotaru kissed her good night, sighed heavily, then quietly left the room. 'If only I could stay like this.' she thought as she fell asleep in Allan's bed. Tomorrow, Hotaru's dream would end but she'd never forget this rare and precious insight into Allan's life.  
  
--The End--  
  
Discaimer: "Yeah I'm starting with these just so everyone knows Sailor Moon and her friends aren't mine. However Allan Strafford and his family are mine. I have them locked up in my closet as I write this. I decided to put this diclaimer at the botttom because if I put it at the top no one would read it. Then I'd be sad. I'm planning on writing a few more fanfics in the coming weeks involving Allan and Hotaru. I'm posting them seperately for now but when I'm finished, I'll take them down and combine them into a multi-chapter story. I hope you are still reading this disclaimer because I would like to thank you for reading my stories. To let you know there will be one more story to go with ""My Sacrifice"" then I'll be finished with this part. I plan to continue, however, in the future. With the permission of Angel Raye I'll be using some of her characters in stories I'll post exclusively on her website at":  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/chibiscoutstories/angelraye.html  
  
"Shameless Plug #1--Please check out her site and read her stories, they are incredible!"  
  
"Just a warning though. If I find anyone using any of my characters without my permission I'll ge mad, hack into a couple of atomic bombs, nuke you until you glow then shoot you in the dark!"  
  
--Quoth the Ravyn 


End file.
